


Oral Fixations

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato going down on his partner and fucking them mercilessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixations

**Author's Note:**

> yellow, yes this is another smut blog request bc im proud of my work and i like to share it so ppl can read thank

Sunlight steadily ebbs as night claims day. A darkness consumes the sky, effectively plunging Ayato’s room into pitch black. A single speck of light brims from an ill-operating lamp, lending only a partial amount of visability to his s/o.

“I’ve been expecting you,” he drawls, standing from his perch on their bed and dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. “What took you so long?”

“Had things to do.” They reply curtly, hanging their bag on the doorknob. 

When they turn around, they’re face to face with their impatient boyfriend, and rather than waste time with the niceties of asking how their day is, Ayato opts for the choice that gets him sex the fastest. He rests his hands on their hips and pulls them closely so they’re pressed against his chest.

“Miss me?”

“I was gone for a day -”

“Answer the fucking question.”

“Yes. Happy?”

“Extremely,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning forward to close the distance between their lips.

The kiss, while nice, leaves Ayato wanting. He’s been thinking about this since his s/o left his side that morning. He doesn’t admit that he has an almost insatiable craving for them, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t the truth.

“We fucked last night.” They say against his lips, their mouth curling into a little smile. 

“I’ve had a taste, and now I have a craving. Can you blame me?”

He moves his hands to theirs, and while he claims their lips with another kiss, he guides their palm to the front of his jeans. He gasps into their mouth a little at the feeling of them touching him, and they return the intake of breath when they witness how hard he is for them. As they fumble with the zipper of his jeans, Ayato stops their hand.

“You don’t want -”

“Strip.”

They raise their eyebrow, trailing off at their offer to take care of his problem. 

“What makes you think I’ll do what you say?” They tease.

Ayato’s eyes darken as he bites his lip and strokes their cheek.

“Let’s just say,” He mutters, focusing his eyes on their lips before meeting their gaze. “You will be greatly rewarded.”

They step away from him to remove their clothing. They don’t waste time by doing it slowly, because they know Ayato is too impatient, and he’s managed to turn them on to the point where they’re craving him. As they reach their underwear, Ayato smirks and says,

“Stop. I want to do that. Go lay on the bed, and spread your legs wide for me. Got it?”

They roll their eyes, but do as he asks. It’s a little uncomfortable - being spread out and almost fully nude while he scrutinizes them, fully dressed. They almost ask him to take something off - quid pro quo - but he’s kneeling between their legs before the thought even crosses their mind. They tremble as he scrapes his fingers along their inner thigh, fixated on the damp spot between their legs. He looks up, smirking, and drags his fingers teasingly along the fabric. 

“Antsy?”

“You’re a fucking ass,” they manage, using every ounce of their willpower to not buck into his touch. 

“Mm, not very polite, are we? Let’s see… I think you’re in need of a punishment.” Ayato says idly, still skimming his fingers along the fabric covering where they ache for him.

“F-uck -” They curse before digging their teeth into their bottom lip.

“If you ask me nicely, maybe I’ll grant you the privilege.” 

He pulls away, eyes dancing with mischief and a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

“What do you want? Do you want me to take these off, hm?”

Ayato hooks his fingers in the waistband of their underpants, but does nothing after. Aside from a little tug, he gives no indication that he’s going to remove them anytime soon.

“Please, pretty please, with sugar on top, will you take off my fucking underwear?” They ask, tone laced with sarcasm and a sneer gracing their expression.

Ayato scoffs and eases their underwear down until it reaches their ankles, commenting on how they should address him with a little more respect if they truly want him to touch him. They ignore his snide remarks, and instead focus on the look of adoration that he can’t seem to hide when his eyes rake over their newly naked body. 

“You’re lucky you’re so fucking hot,” He mutters, parting their thighs so he can get a better look. “Otherwise I may not even fuck with you.”

They both know it isn’t the truth - in spite of the occasions in which they butt heads, they wouldn’t be able to quit each other.

“You know what I think? I think you should shut the fuck up and put your mouth to better use.”

“Oooh, I do love it when you boss me around like that.” He bites out, eyes glinting dangerously. “Keep going, tell me how badly you want me to make you come.”

“Fuck you.”

“I know you want to, sweetheart, but I’m afraid that’s not going to come until later. Now, are you going to ask me politely? Where do you want my mouth again? Here?”

Ayato traces his fingers up their inner thigh and finally reaches the spot they’ve been aching for him to touch since they got home. They let out a shuddering moan as he touches them, and they would regret it when they see the superior ass smirk on his face, but it feels too good.

“Yes, yes, there -”

“Say my name. Tell me what you want.”

“I want your tongue - Ayato, please -”

“Where do you want my tongue?” He taunts, slipping his index finger inside of them, scoffing when he sees how wet they are.

“Fuck - you know where -”

“Do I?” He asks in a pseudo-sweet, naive voice. “I don’t think I do… refresh my memory?”

“Goddammit, Ayato just fucking eat me out already!”

“I said politely,” He admonishes, but kneels down until his face is level with their heat. “But I suppose I can just punish you for that a little later…”

They’re about to snap at him for being a sarcastic asshole, but their lips go slack, mouth agape in a silent scream as they feel his hot, wet tongue dragging along their slit. Ayato, while a pain in the ass, makes up for it tenfold in the bedroom, because he is good with his tongue. He doesn’t leave an inch of them untouched, and his long, dexterous fingers join the mix as he swirls his tongue around their clit Two fingers pump in and out of them as Ayato switches between long, languid licks and short, kitten-like darts. He drinks in the sounds they make, ego inflating with every moan - as if it could get any bigger. 

The bedsheets come undone and tangle in their hands as they uproot the fabric, forcing themselves to not hump his face as he works. They’re not going to give him the satisfaction. Proving his ability to multitask, Ayato’s free hand drifts down, and he undoes his pants and manages to get them to his knees even as he’s eating them out. His fingers curl around his aching cock, and he pumps in time with the movements of his tongue, desperately wishing for the heat he feels on his fingers and mouth to be transferred to his dick. 

HIs movement increases as he senses his s/o’s moans increasing in pitch, and he can tell they’re close with the way they’re writhing under his touch. With a last cry of his name, they go motionless, limbs robbed of energy as they soak up the bliss of their orgasm. They barely have a moment to rest before Ayato is completely naked - how did he manage to undress so quickly - and on top of the, grinding his cock against them and ravaging their mouth. They can taste themselves on his tongue, and though it’s a little strange, it’s not unpleasant, especially with the way he’s kissing them.

“Ayato - I - give me a minute!” They gasp out, still in sensory overload from their prior activities.

“I said I was going to punish you didn’t I?” Ayato growls before sinking his teeth into their neck. 

He lathes his tongue against the wound, trailing up to their ear.

“Get on your hands and knees.”


End file.
